At present, with in depth studies on microstructures, microstructures can be applied to multiple fields, such as special surfaces of optical devices, hydrophobic material, anti-reflection surfaces. For example, a microstructure is generally provided in a light guide plate in order to improve the light emission efficiency in the optical devices. The main methods for making the microstructures are photolithography, etching and so on. Photolithography is widely used because of the simple process, easy operation and preparation in a large area. However, the mask material in photolithography are generally plastic, glass or pattern metal. The microstructures obtained by these mask material have low dimensional accuracy. Also it is difficult to obtain microstructures in nanoscale.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a photolithography mask plate for solving the problem discussed above.